rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vellus Tarelius
Vellus Tarelius, also known as Gentilius the Autocrat, is a Chthonian demon, often referred to as an abyssal demon. He was the unintelligent spawn of a greater Chthonian, but managed to gain sentience after devouring a man who attempted to kill him at Viggora's Folly as part of a slayer task. After his eyes were finally "opened", in a way, he left to discover his purpose, more about himself, and to find out what it means to be a Chthonian. In time he would realize these goals, growing from a dimunitive spawn and into a creature of legendary proportions; in both body, and mind. Today, with his well-earned power and knowledge, he exists for the most part as a passive observer of events spread across the planes of existence; watching from his hidden dwelling in the Abyss, referred to as 'The Swallowed City'. It is a home which is opened to only a worthy, hand-picked few. This character is played by Raltin Avarr. History Morytania Becoming Aware Vellus was once one of the more unintelligent spawn of the abyss, entering Gielinor through the rift at Viggora's Folly, until one day that fate decided to smile upon him, but although it first appeared a cruel hand had been given, what turned out to happen changed his life forever, for good or for ill. A young man by the name of Arthur Kellings, who had become quite a decent monster slayer in his youth, and seemed destined to become a slayer master one day, took upon himself his first abyssal demon slaying task. Arthur traveled forth to Viggora's Folly in Morytania, and began his assault on the abyssal spawn. While the young man was busy dealing with a pair of demons from the front, Vellus rounded a corner and sighted the man harming his companions. Aggression kicked in, and so too did the instinct to devour. Vellus charged the man from behind, grabbing his arms and legs with his tentacles as his companions were being heavily, and sadly, mortally wounded. Arthur was not prepared for this sudden attack from behind, and his staff dropped as one of Vellus's tentacles whipped his wrist. Having disarmed the man, and with him being at mercy within Vellus's grip, the demon's jaws began to expand and started consuming Arthur; pushing the man down his gullet inch by inch with the tentacles. After it the consumption of Arthur's mind, body, and soul, Vellus suddenly felt things he had never felt before. Knowledge had at last been unlocked within his mind, thus he began to experience true emotions, thoughts, and the memories of the man whom he had just devoured. No longer a mindless beast as many of his kin, he could no longer abide by their company, and having a view on life from a new perspective, he left the tower he lived in to find meaning in the knowledge he had absorbed from Arthur the slayer. While Arthur had given him knowledge of the world, what Vellus set out to understand was something far grander: who he was, and what he was meant to do. The Learning Game Vellus left the Slayer Tower for the woods outside, and used the memories of Arthur to find his way to Canifis, and as he made his way through the woods he spotted two vampyres talking to one another. He observed them for a few minutes, listening in, while the male vampyre began to feel as if there were eyes watching them. Vellus thought of an idea, and wandered off to the haunted woods to find suitable meal. He found what he had been searching for; a vampyre Juvinate that had fell into savagery from blood starvation, and quickly consumed him. The resulting screeches coming from the woods left the two vampyres who had been talking nearby nervous as a result. Vellus returned soon after, wearing the guise of a vampyre Juvinate named Rethis, and used the knowledge he had absorbed from him to initiate conversation. Though they were suspicious, Vellus played the part of the Juvinate perfectly, and they lost interest in him as Vellus talked of the duties he was preforming for a Vyrelord. It was soon that a Zarosian vampyre by the name of Ren Draculea made his appearance, and began talking to the two. Several words caught Vellus's attention and he questioned Ren, and the vampyre gave a few answers regarding Zaros, the vampyres, and a brief mention of demons. Vellus instantly beseeched Ren to teach him of this "Zaros", and Ren accepted, telling Vellus to head for Port Phasmatus. A Grim Feast Days passed and Ren never showed, and so Vellus was left around the area of Port Phasmatys without anyone to meet with. As he grew ever more impatient and hungrier, he turned to the poor unfortunate ghostly residents of the port. He began picking off many ghosts one at a time; devouring them and absorbing what they were. When he was finished, he had consumed roughly ten of the ghostly populace, and having been fed up with waiting for Ren, he left the area. Even though he was still interested, nay, obsessed with learning what Ren knew, he decided to keep on the lookout for the man, and was undecided what course of action he should take: attempt to consume the vampyre or instead try to forge a healthy relationship. Regardless, Vellus continued an eating spree across Morytania; finding and devouring what monsters and local wildlife that he could find. This included the bestial Chthonian creatures called bloodvelds, as well as ghasts, giant snakes from the swamps, and even talon beasts. Through his impatience and hunger; Vellus grew both in body mass and power during this point in time, as he ate a bloody swathe throughout the dangerous swamplands of Morytania. No More Waiting Eventually, Vellus grew too impatient to wait any longer, and wanted information regarding Zaros immediately. He then set out to find a werewolf compatriot of Ren's named Cain. He discovered Cain's home and left a written message for him, asking him to meet him in a ruin outside Burgh de Rott. Cain complied and found Vellus there, and the two exchanged words for a while. After Vellus revealed what he was to Cain, the werewolf agreed that he would gather some old Zarosian tomes of Ren's and give them to Vellus. A few days later, they met at Cain's home and Cain gave the books to Vellus, though he was unable to read them; as they were written in the ancient language of Zaros's empire, which was ironically the language of the Chthonians, of which Vellus had little knowledge of. Knowing the demon could absorb knowledge from those he ate, he told Vellus of a desert settlement of hidden Zarosians, near Jaldraocht pyramid, where one of them had to know the language. Vellus thanked Cain most graciously, and repaid him with knowledge that he had absorbed after devouring the Juvinate vampire: knowledge of the blisterwood tree; and what he would need in order to have even the smallest hope of accessing it. Vellus stated from his thankfulness that some day he might help Cain make a go for the tree, but until then he would need to gather his strength. So then it was that Vellus thanked Cain for his help, and left for the desert. Traveling Abroad Ancient Knowledge So it was the Vellus journeyed to the Kharidian desert, and followed the coast to where Cain had told him of. The first sign of settlement he came across was that of a loose collection of tents near an oasis, and the residents of the camp seemed similar to what Cain described, but on further inspection he found them to not be the people he was searching for; as they did not live near a pyramid. Vellus, before leaving what he later discovered to be the Bedabin camp, devoured one of their camels, then went along his way further down the coast. It was not long before he discovered a small settlement of dangerous looking men, which looked similar to the Bedabin he had discovered. To learn more, he changed his shape into that of the camel he had devoured, and wandered into the village. As a camel, Vellus was able to easily enter the village without suspicion, and he quickly began his work. It was not long before he determined who the village elders were, and who the most knowledgeable of them would be. He watched them closely, and discovered two men who were fluent in the language he required knowledge of. Vellus chose the younger one, who was the man in line to take the place of the elderly priest when he died, and the demon stowed away in the man's home. It was late at night when the man came to his home, and readied himself for bed. As he laid down upon the cushions and fabric, he found to his horror that long purple tendrils snapped out from under the mattress, and held him down. Before he could scream, another tendril wrapped around his head; cover his mouth, it was then that Vellus emerged from under the bed, and expanded his mouth to consume the man; his muffled screams making little sound from behind the tendril gag. It was that night that Vellus learned of the ancient language he needed; the language of his people, and of the magical gift that laid within the seemingly benign Jaldraocht pyramid. After consuming the man, Vellus quickly left for the pyramid, and found the altar of Zaros within. He humbled himself before it, and was gifted with the knowledge of the ancient magics; the knowledge of smoke, shadow, blood, and ice. Using further knowledge he had absorbed, Vellus traveled further into the pyramid, then looted a sarcophagus; finding an ancient staff buried with the remains, tipped with a symbol of Zaros, which he eagerly took, now viewing it as his new birthright as a demon of Zaros. Vellus then left the Jaldroacht pyramid, heading for areas unknown while he began studying the books that Cain had given him. A Cold Dinner During his prolonged stay at the Jaldraocht pyramid in the Southern desert, Vellus came to find the ancient ruins of a Zamorakian temple buried under the sand not far from the pyramid; the very temple built by Enahkra herself. Interested in the temple, and the chance to learn more about Zamorakians, Vellus began to explore and study the ruins, only to be interrupted moments after his arrival. A very odd individual appeared nearby, large an imposing; reacting disdainful towards Vellus and telling him to leave. Vellus, disguised as a generic black-robed human cultist, took a chance in sparking a short conversation with the man. Thinking the "man" was a Zamorakian, due to being in a Zamorakian temple, Vellus hinted that he was Zamorakian himself, to great effect; as the man's interest was sparked. Vellus successfully lured the man into his lie, and took a guess from his collected knowledge and knowledge of life forces; asking the man if he was a Mahjarrat. Surprised, the man responded that he indeed was, and Vellus decided that this would be a good opportunity to infiltrate the Zamorakian ranks. Vellus then offered his service to the Mahjarrat, whom he learned to be named Azzanarax, it was then that the Mahjarrat accepted; already having a task in mind for Vellus. Having been able to identify the man to be a Mahjarrat, Azzanarax asked if Vellus would be able to use his skills to find and track another Mahjarrat by the name of Akthozeel, who was an enemy servant of Zaros. Vellus, his curiosity peeked by the chance of finding another Zarosian, responded that he might be able to do so, and Azzanarax gave Vellus a starting point; begin his search in the Galarpos mountain range on the border of Kandarin and Tirannwn, then contact him when Vellus believes he has found the trail to Akthozeel. Vellus did as he was told, and journeyed to the Galarpos mountains. After a few days, he eventually picked up the trail of Akthozeel, and deciding that it would be a good idea to ally with Akthozeel before attacking Azzanarax, Vellus did indeed contact Azzanarax and told him where to come. Azzanarax arrived in moments; finding himself on a frozen peak in the mountains, Vellus standing nearby. Vellus then began leading Azzanarax through a long series of ice tunnels through the frozen peak, and eventually they came upon a large ice chamber deep inside the tunnel system. Upon entering the room, they found a large ice block with a figure encased inside it. Azzanarax was pleased and decided to let Vellus in on a piece of information that he had neglected to mention before. Azzanarax revealed that Akthozeel was really a Zamorakian, but also a long time rival of his, who had often interfered with his work. Vellus asked why he would want to imprison a fellow Zamorakian, and Azzanarax told Vellus that the weak must perish where strong would succeed, and ordered Vellus away for the time being. After the fact that both the Mahjarrat were Zamorakian was revealed, Vellus decided to take the easier meal and revealed what he was to Azzanarax through a brazen attack. Vellus disappeared in a short range teleport, and a large tendril sprang from frozen ground to slam into Azzanarax, while Vellus reappeared as the monstrous mass of his true form; that of a large abyssal demon with a giant mouth, multiple tendrils, and a multitude of legs and pincers. Vellus, now large enough to fill the back of the chamber behind the ice block, slammed his head into the frozen pillar that Akthozeel was encased in: breaking it. As Akthozeel fell to the ground; Vellus grabbed him before he could recover from his sleep and the Mahjarrat soon found himself being crunched in the demon's jaws. Meanwhile, Azzanarax had avoided Vellus's attack and was stunned at the sight of what Vellus had revealed himself to be. After finishing off Akthozeel, Vellus turned his attention towards Azzanarax, and sent his tendrils snapping towards the Mahjarrat in an attempt to grab him. Azzanarax shouted in defiance as he disappeared into the shadow realm, and Vellus was left in the room to wonder where the remaining Mahjarrat had disappeared to. It did not take long for Vellus to deduce what Azzanarax had done from the memories of Akthozeel that he had absorbed; and using the devoured Mahjarrat's knowledge and power: phased himself into the shadow realm, and was greeted by the sight of the now even more surprised Azzanarax. In a final curse of words towards Vellus, Azzanarax teleported away just before Vellus was able to grab him, and Vellus roared in frustration as his desert ran away. Vellus began shifting his flesh and took the form of a robed man once more, and began plotting about what he was to do next. Secrets of Senntisten After his venture that ended in consuming Akthozeel the Mahjarrat, the ruins of Senntisten took on a greater importance for Vellus, and he made plans to travel there immediately. It was a short visit, where he was in the guise of Harib, the man whom he had devoured in the Kharidian desert. He walked the ruins, comparing the memories of Akthozeel to what the city had become, and what little was left of the legacy of the great Chthonian dukes who were among the great nobility of the city. While he was there, Vellus picked up a copy of an ancient hymnal which detailed the curses the altar bestowed, and it was there that Vellus humbled himself before the altar of Zaros, even though it was not required of him as Akthozeel's memories and soul gave him the ability to preform curses, but rather Vellus felt compelled to do kneel in front of the altar; in respect to the old ways that had now been lost. After his venture there, Vellus left with his book and a feeling of fulfillment as he walked away from the ruins of the ancient empire. A Debt Repaid Following the events of his journey to the ruins of Senntisten, Vellus secluded himself in Morytania for a while, thinking of finding a permanent residence there. It was not long before the tensions between the Skalov coven and the Praven werewolf clan began to come to a head, and Vellus's attention was turned from finding a home to protecting his allies. When the battle between the two factions began, Vellus hid and watched the conflict play out, and it was not long before things took a turn for the worst. Cain, the werewolf who had helped Vellus start towards his path of Zarosianism, had chosen to fight for the Pravens, and as the Pravens were pushed back, Cain found himself in trouble. Lark Skalov, the leader of the coven, had singled out Cain on the battle field for his transgressions to her in the past, and the Skalovs began a vicious attack on him while holding back other combatants. It was not long before Cain was sent rolling down the hill towards a body of swamp water, with the vampyres following quickly to finish the job. As the vampyres neared the water's edge to deal the final blow, they were greeted with the sight of a large beast rising from the still and murky pool; tendrils as large as tree trunks and the eyeless head of a gaping jaw, rimmed with teeth the size of a grown man's head. The tendrils snapped towards Cain and the beast roared, grabbing the limp werewolf with the speed of a whip's lash, and the vampyres backed up fearfully as other tendrils snapped towards them. As they backed away, the monstrosity shoved Cain into its gaping maw, and snapped the jaws shut. They were stunned and left in silence as the beast receded back into the murky waters, Cain appearing to have been devoured by the monster, but not all was as it seemed. On the other side of Morytania, near Burgh De Rott, the beast rose from the ground inside a dark stone chamber; the very chamber that he and Cain had first met not so long ago. Vellus's throat began to gurgle, and snaking the tendrils around his head into his mouth; the demon pulled a slimy, drool covered, but still very much alive, Cain. Vellus laid the injured werewolf on the tiled floor of the chamber and the demon's flesh began to shift and compress quickly; taking on a humanoid form in dark clothed robes and a mask. Tendrils snaked out from the creases of the cloth on Vellus's right arm and slid over Cain's injured body as the demon began to asses the werewolf's injuries. Miniscule ice spells were cast from some of the tendrils to numb and sooth the pain, smaller tendrils began to clean out some of the wounds with water spells, and yet others felt around for more signs of injury. Cain began to regain consciousness as he was being tended to, even calling out, but Vellus did not answer until his work was done. Using one more trick he had learned from the Mahjarrat; Vellus began using some of his energy to create small blue glowing orbs of magic, then he began to press these into Cain's flesh, and the magic started to stitch his flesh and bones back together from the inside out (much like the healing orbs from Dimension of Disaster, against the fight with Zemouregal). After his work was complete, the tendrils slid back underneath the folds of cloth on Vellus's robes, and Vellus finally addressed Cain. Cain stood up, amazed at the patchwork that Vellus had been able to preform, and the two spoke for a brief few minutes, mostly about the events of what had transpired after Cain lost consciousness. Vellus asked Cain if he would like to go home, and if he would like to see Astridr, which was a close friend of the werewolf. Cain replied yes, and Vellus used his abyssal powers to open a rift in the chamber, which led back to Cain's home on the other side of the Salve, and as Cain stepped through Vellus made for Port Phasmatys to fetch Astridr. As Astridr stepped into her home in the port, she was suddenly grabbed by snaking tendrils and pulled into a shifting portal, and found herself at Cain's abode near Paterdomus. After some explaining, Astridr was taken aback by the events of the day, but it was not long before they had a visitor. A werewolf named Theia teleported into the room, having managed to get away from the battle, which was still going through its final stages, but her teleport only brought her to the room because of one condition; she was mortally wounded. As Astridr and Cain rushed to Theia's dying side, Cain begged Vellus to use his healing abilities on his friend, who was quickly bleeding out and coughing blood. Vellus did just that, and Theia's wounds began to be patched just as Cain's had. Theia picked herself up off the floor after, and greatly thanked Vellus for what he had done. It was then that Vellus had to excuse himself, as all his energy expenditure had caused him to grow quite hungry, and he quickly rushed off before his appetite turned him against his friends. He returned later, having paid a visit to the Varrock pig pens, and apologized for having to make a quick exit before. The trio spoke for a little while, Vellus listening in and providing council from time to time. Cain eventually decided that he was to remain dead in the eyes of the Skalovs and Pravens, and only his close kin would be allowed to know the truth. Cain thanked Vellus for all his deeds, and it was then that Vellus noticed something peculiar on Cain's back; the grip of a weapon that looked familiar to Vellus's vampyre memories. Vellus asked if it was blisterwood, and Cain pulled the weapon from his back. The man explained that it had been given to the Pravens as a gift by a Myreque warrior, in hopes that it would have been used to finish off Lark. Seeing as how Cain was going to hide himself away in Draynor from now on, Vellus asked if he could have the weapon, and Cain handed it over to him. Vellus broke off the silver parts of the weapon, leaving only the wooden shaft, and the demon explained that even though the wood had been separated from the tree, it was still very much alive. With that, Vellus's jaw extended and he swallowed the wooden shaft of the weapon, hoping to gain an understanding of the mysterious blisterwood tree, however the tree's confusing nature revealed little to nothing to Vellus, though he felt something peculiar after devouring the fletched branch, but what he did not know. He thanked Cain, and Cain thanked him in turn, and Vellus mentioned of the deal that they had made not so long ago; that for Cain's help the demon would aid him in getting his own blisterwood weapon from the tree, but now that had been rendered mute. Cain accepted Vellus's saving of his life as the favor instead, and Theia's healing another blessing as well. With a promise that Vellus would help look after some of Cain's more vulnerable family members in secret, the two bid each other farewell, and the two parted ways from one another, unsure how long it would be before they saw one another again. Finding Freneskae Vellus, from further study of Akthozeel's memories and Zarosian texts, came to the decision that he needed to reach the birthplace of the Mahjarrat: Freneskae. The memories of Akthozeel spurred him, drove him to accomplish this, for his hunger for knowledge continually tortured him into striving towards this goal. With his drive for knowledge, it did not take him long to work out a way to travel to Freneskae. He already knew the abyss was the key beforehand, but Freneskae was very far, very hard to reach, and in order to set foot on it, he needed the help of another. He came to the conclusion of the partner he would need for the ritual to reach Freneskae: he needed a Mahjarrat. A Helping Hand Vellus meets Grixis -To be written. The Forgotten Towers Having reached Freneskae, the two find ancient ruins -To be written. Stalkers in the Dark Vellus and Grixis learn there is more to Freneskae than the Muspah, when unknown hunters begin to tail them in the dark passages of Freneskae's underground caverns -To be written. City of the Dead Vellus and Grixis discover a lost world within a world after traveling deep through Freneskae's underground -To be written. Revelation -To be written. Rise of Duke Vellus Vellus returns from Freneskae as a god-like being, rivaling the dukes of old in his power and cunning, and fitting that description, chose to claim the title of chthonian nobility for himself: Duke Vellus, the encompassing. He begins to interact with the world once more with this newfound strength, finding new stories to become a part of, and forging his own legacy. The Return Vellus returns to Morytania; reaffirming contact with Cain, and unsettling the nerves of a man named Isaac Stark. -To be written. A Bloody Favor Vellus contacts Isaac Staark in an attempt to make a deal with the Myreque: the trade of blisterwood for a blood talisman. A Father's Wrath From his adventure in obtaining a blood talisman with Isaac Stark previously, two spawn of Vellus survived when they were meant to expire, and without their father to guide them, they became monsters, which then began to trail and hunt two Myreque members. Feeling responsible for this, Vellus took action to save the Myreque members from his past mistakes. -To be written. Woes of a Werewolf Vellus offers his help in getting Cain and his pack out of the servitude of a true-born vampyre noble. -To be written. Thorns of the Rose After the death of Drakan, and Vanescula's plans to return vampyre society to what it was like in the days of Senntisten, Vellus makes contact with Rosemarie Foryx; offering her his help in her plans, in order to forge a relationship with the vampyre community. -To be written. Leaps and Bounds Vellus manages to make contact with and forge an alliance with Lothorian Foryx himself. -To be written. A Daughter's Betrayal Not long after Vellus makes good relations with House Foryx, Lothorian's daughter, Rosemarie Foryx, slays her own father, but not all is as it seems. -To be written. The Rip-Off Vellus acquires several ripper demons after discovering the cave outside of the Citharede Abbey, and begins training a couple. He later uses one to manipulate the Myreque in Burgh de Rott. -To be written. One Small Step Vellus encounters Rosaline Haines, and presents an ultimatum to her; ultimately restoring her legs, and changing the course of her life forever. -To be written. Characteristics Personality Vellus, through his intense efforts to gain power and knowledge, has become an individual with a vast mind and truly alien personality. The memories, life lessons, and personalities of hundreds of victims are a part of his very being, and each of these memories have given him the wisdom of many lifetimes, stolen from those whose lives he has cut short. This makes him very particular about what he says and thinks, as his own mind is far beyond the thought processes of any normal mortal being. That being said, despite all his power and knowledge, he is still endowed with a drive to gain more, and is open to any source of knowledge or power he can obtain: be a it a book, or devouring a living person. Although he has an appetite, he is not without morality: he is a firm believer of society and structure, and does not devour those whom he considers civilized, friends, or allies. True to these beliefs and his predecessors of Senntisten; he rarely involves himself in combat, only taking part in it on certain occasions. While he may act civilized and even caring towards those who know him, he always has a plan in mind, and those who interact with him may not always like their positions in his grand design. Despite these plots of his, he truly does care for those who help him, and is quick to pay off his debts with what are often very noble deeds, with no drawbacks from his own sincerity. Towards those who are his enemy; he can be relentless and unmerciful, and is not one that someone would wisely choose to anger. With those he is unfamiliar with, he is neither friendly nor aggressive, and does not usually interact with strangers unless they pick his interest in some way, or if he needs something from them. Appearance Vellus is as he appears at the top, but through his continued devouring of hapless victims he has grown in size, and has become much more adept at manipulating his own flesh. Currently he is among the largest beings present on Gielinor, and because of this size, he often resorts to shrinking his own mass down to a human-sized vessel, or showing only glimpses of himself through portals to the Abyss. Besides his true appearance, he can take on the form of any one of his victims, and through his own power, can create other forms he has not devoured; allowing him to blend in and fool others. Abilities As a Chthonian, he is capable of absorbing the knowledge and power of others by devouring them. Sadly, this not only means the destruction of the bodies of those whom he eats, but the destruction of their souls as well. He uses what he learns from devouring others to aid in his disguises; as being a Chthonian means he can take on the forms of those who have met their end to his jaws, and further manipulate his own body tissues. Standard to the abyssal demon spawn; he is a natural at teleportation, and his body, while he is in his abyssal form, can only be damaged by experienced slayers with the proper equipment. Having devoured one such slayer to gain his sentience, he seeks ways to defend himself from such individuals. He has devoured so many victims, many of which were powerful beings in their own rights, that he has become as vast and knowledgeable as the great dukes of old. With his immense power and vast body, he has become nearly invincible, and can now only be harmed by abyssal bane weaponry, very special blessed weapons (such as the sword of legend created by Guthix: Silverlight), and divine power. Like Hostilius before him, it is questionable if a creature like Vellus could ever be killed, as even Zamorak was not capable of killing Hostilius, having to resort to banishing him instead after the Avernic uprising. As such, he is capable of annihilating even an army of average men. To stand a chance, a large, elite group of individuals would be the better course of action. As he continues to devour more people, his power will only grow, but so too does he gain certain weaknesses. A detailed list of advantages and weaknesses he has obtained can be found in the devoured victims section. Devoured Victims Here is a list of his victims, and the benefits he gained from devouring them. All of these meals are listed in chronological order, with the most recent victims being on the bottom of this list. *'Arthur Kellings': experienced human slayer, eaten to gain sentience. Has learned much about Gielinor as a whole from eating the slayer, and has gained knowledge on how to damage dangerous monsters. *'Juvinate Rethis': vampyre juvinate who fell to blood starvation, and joined the savage vampyres in the haunted woods. Eaten to gain an understanding of vampyres, and as such he is now aware of the blisterwood tree. He has gained resilience (not immunity) to most weapon types, but now silver affects him much more potently now. *'Morytanian Ghosts': eaten due to boredom from waiting for Ren Draculea, and due to hunger. He ate all manner of specters native to Morytania; from Phasmatys villagers, to ghasts, and even Mort'ton shades. He is now capable of turning ethereal, phasing through walls, sinking into the ground, and from the ghasts he can turn partly invisible, but he is now subject to druid pouches; which cause him to turn visible if he attacks and makes him vulnerable. *'Morytanian wildlife': eaten due to hunger, not any lust for power or knowledge. The amount of wildlife he has eaten has helped him grow physically larger, and has given him new forms to help him blend in with or fool others. *'Velaf': a werewolf villager of Canifis; the useless town drunk and fool, who never amounted to anything and was a general nuisance to the populace. Devoured to gain an understanding of werewolves, of Zamorak, and to both get rid of a problem for Canifis and to gain a werewolf form. As a result a wolfbane dagger can now temporarily lock him in a certain form and prevent him from shifting his flesh. *'Desert wildlife and Harib': Harib was a member of the desert bandits, being groomed to take the place of the Zarosian priest village leader when he passed away, eaten to gain an understanding of the ancient Zarosian language, and ancient magics. The desert wildlife was eaten to gain disguises and out of hunger; crocodiles, vultures, jackals, camels, lizards, golden warblers, and desert wolves were eaten. *'Akthozeel': the Zamorakian Mahjarrat that was hibernating in an ice block during his short term adventure with the other Mahjarrat: Azzanarax. Vellus's magical potential was seriously increased from devouring Akthozeel, along with his knowledge of Zaros and his empire at Senntisten. As a result of devouring Akthozeel; Vellus now has natural diviner skills, his shape-shifting abilities have become even more potent (due to Mahjarrat being able to change shape), his abilities in ancient magics have been expanded, he has gained knowledge of Zarosian curses, and can now track Mahjarrat with even greater efficiency. One draw back is that Mahjarrat are now capable of tracking Vellus as well, if they searched hard enough. *'Freneskean wildlife': from his trip to Freneskae with Grixis, he feasted upon all manner of nihil and muspah, and has gained immense power from their divine origins. These creatures have greatly increased his magical potential as well as his body mass. Suffice it to say, he returned from Freneskae as an almost god-like creature, and his actions from then on reflected on this. Aliases Vellus often takes on the names and identities of those whom he has devoured, allowing him to infiltrate places that he chooses; aided by the knowledge he has absorbed from others. *'Arthur Kellings': the slayer mage that Vellus first devoured to gain sentience *'Juvinate Rethis': the blood starved vampyre Vellus encountered in the woods *'Velaf': the werewolf villager he ate in Canifis *'Akthozeel': the hibernating Mahjarrat that was eaten in the Galarpos mountains *'Vels Tarrel': a human form he is using as an alias to infiltrate Ardougne Other Information *Despite identifying as male, being a Chthonian (all true demons are technically genderless), he can be of any gender depending on the form he decides to take. *He likes to read good books, any and every subject one can think of. *He chose his own name from what little he knew of his kind at the time. Media 250px-Abyssal demon.png|Vellus, as he was when his journey first began. Duke-Vellus-Tarelius.jpg|Vellus, now powerful enough that he has proclaimed himself a duke. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Zarosian Category:Neutral Category:Adventurer Category:Warrior Category:Scholar Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Slayer